Sexyback
by Candide Avedo
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Roy recieves a letter from his Lieutenant, but wait. For what!This isn't the Hawkeye that he knows, so what now? Rated for mature themes and language. It gets crazy from here on in. R


Author's Note: Okay, now for some complete and utter random thing that has been inspired by a song. Got me grinning all over. So, there might not be any sense to this ( Considering the date and age and all...), but hey, it's fanfiction. I'm going to take advantage of that fact. It's my first FMA fanfic, and it's dedicated to one of my most favourite couples. I had fun writing it. I really did. Grins

WARNING: Strong "M" rating ahead. Much use of language, and adult themes. You have been warned.

Be afraid...Be very afraid...

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo does not own anything that has to do with FMA.

-

Sexyback

-

Ah, it was another typical day at work. The regular routine, with the usual people around him. All in all, it meant one thing; Roy Mustang was about to be bored out of his wits once again. A phone call to one of his "girlfriends" had begun to sound very tempting when a large pile of documents materialized in front of him, all thanks to his ever-so-thoughtful Lieutenant.

Yippee.

"Lieutenant-" he began, but shuts up as her eyes bored into his own, daring him to object.

"_Sir_, it has to be done and _today_." emphasized Hawkeye, as she glanced at the clock. "You've got plenty of time." she paused in thought. "It's all due by two in the afternoon."

He looked around his inferiors hoping that someone would try to reason with her, but, alas, they all stared pointed at their work, preferring to stay out of fire.

"But Lieu-"

Roy forcibly bit his tongue at the familiar sound of a gun being loaded up. The men all stopped this time, and stared, prepared to get out in case the usual gunfire was to set off.

"For your best interests, sir, I suggest you begin." she sat down to her own work, cocking her eye brows until Roy sighed, defeated, pulling the first sheet from the pile and poising his pen in position.

A faint flutter of paper called to him, and he bent down to it's source.

There, on the ground beside his chair was an envelope. A plain, cream, sealed envelope.

Carefully and making sure that his head didn't connect painfully with the desk in front of him, he sat right back up, opening the envelope, it's rip drowned by the scratching of the monotonous sounds of the pens at work by his subordinates. Strange that they were working so diligently, especially shortly after lunch. He pulled out a slip of paper, where a few sentences were written, in proper cursive writing.

_Meet me at the "Puss and Boots" club today at nine o'clock. Don't be late. Your ticket is inside the envelope._

_R.H._

_P.S. I like leather._

Roy looked at the paper with astonishment, thinking it was some kind of joke. There were many things already wrong with this picture. Mainly the initials on the paper was misleading. Surely, Havoc could find something else to pass his time? A glance at Jean proved him wrong. Nah, the man was just day-dreaming, as usual. Falman? Well, he looks confused, and well, Fuery seemed to be trying to help. That crosses them out of the picture. Breda could be seen munching on something from under the desk. Which then leaves-

"That looks rather serious, sir." said the voice over his shoulder, and Roy had to stifle an exclamation as she took him by surprise.

"You reckon so, Lieutenant?" he asked casually, eyeing her carefully.

"Yes, I think you should go check it out?" Hawkeye replied, as she turned away, heading over to her desk.

Roy cocked an eyebrow at her. Could she have? No. But, he had to make sure... "What makes you think it's worth looking into?"

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye looked over her shoulder with an uncharacteristically smouldering look within her eyes.

"You'll be surprised."

-

So, here he was, buying into whatever it was the message had said. Nine o'clock, at the "Puss and Boots" club. Feeling slightly anxious, he stood waiting at the door, hoping that she would show up. This unusual bout of anxiety was because of the fact that HIS Lieutenant had specifically asked him out, and also wrote a little declaration of what she liked. This declaration he took seriously, and so, fishing into his closet, found what he was looking for.

A pair of black leather pants.

Flattering and quite seductive, Roy hoped that she'd show up soon, since he was getting very aware of the stares coming by his way. Mostly from the various passing women who came in and out, eyeing him like some kind of delectable entree...

"Hey." came her voice beside him, and he resisted the urge to jump, as she sidled up beside him. "I thought you weren't going to show, Colonel."

He threw her a curious smile.

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"Please," Hawkeye said smoothly, flashing him a smile. "Call me Riza."

"Only if you call me Roy." he flashed his own smile, not wanting to be overcome by her suddenly open attitude.

She took his arm, and began to lead him in, both showing their tickets to the man at the door.

From here, Roy studied his date's attire. A pair of low cut jeans, with a silk dress shirt that complimented her well-rounded features well. Aka: ( Roy glanced in slight surprise ) her modestly shaped chest, her trim and fit-looking physique, and her creamy, condensed milk skin...

"Surprised, _Roy_?" spoke Riza, as she too, was taking in his attire. "Mm...Leather. Nice."

Many eyes followed them as they walked in, mostly directed at Riza, whom remained indifferent, even though some clearly enjoyed undressing her with their eyes. Completely ignoring them other than her companion, who was attracting as much attention from the women as Riza was catching from the men.

"Quite." Roy said truthfully, beginning to like the attention that was lavished upon them, proud that he had a date whom everyone gawked at. "How about a drink?" he offered.

"Sure. Why not?"

They made their way over to an empty table right by the dance floor, where music was pumping loudly, young adults dancing to new music with excessively burlesque movements that Roy Mustang himself secretly thrived in. They both downed a couple of drinks, where Roy almost choked as Riza secretly smiled across from him, sliding her heeled foot up and down, the fabric of the leather pants amplifying the friction. Roy automatically felt his breaths becoming shallow, and more harsh as she slid her foot up higher, right up to the side of his thigh.

Damn leather pants.

"How's the drink?" asked Riza, her eyes reflecting desire.

"It's-great." Roy breathed, struggling to gain control of his composure, as he had a fleeting fantasy of how her bare, unclothed leg would feel against his own bare, unclothed thigh. 'Great. Hot flashes during a date. This can't be the Riza I know, can she? This girl's too-' he stopped as he spotted her licking her lips before taking the bottle to her mouth, taking long sips.

Roy's face burned as another pop-up came into his mind, wondering how good it would feel to have her soft lips against his-

"So, Roy, think anyone from work's going to see us here?" asked Riza, cocking her head to the side and running her hands through her free-flowing hair, exposing her bare neck.

Roy's chest tightened as he noticed how her skin complemented her hair, depressing the next fantasy of running his tongue over it's silken texture-

"No, not at all." he blurted out.

Stupid leather pants. Too _tight_.

A familiar song resounded in his ears. The introduction to a new song, one that he heard just last night. It was still quite new, but it hadn't helped with lightening his current situation. Self control was hell, especially when he was scared if the Lieutenant would suddenly return to her senses, and shoot him to death with one of her hidden "friends".

"Say, Lieutenant, care for a dance?" he asked, and managed to swallow a large glob of his saliva as she eye him carefully, before smirking.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think your special what's behind your back**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**_

"Why, Roy, I was afraid that you're wholly contented with this kind of interaction." she stood up gracefully, flowing just as a snake would when bearing it's fangs. "Come, Colonel." Riza purred, gesturing him with a coaxing finger. "Let's dance."

_**Dirty babe**_

Roy smiled to himself, as Riza backed into the crowd full of dancing couples. "Show me what you've got, Lieutenant."

_**You see these shackles **_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

"Please, Roy." whispered Riza, coming over talking closely to his ear. "Call me Riza."

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

With that she grasped his hands, placing them at her waist, and wrapping her arms around his neck after, drawing him closer, as she swayed her hips slowly to the beat, gradually increasing her pace and movements.

_**Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

"Come, Roy, you're not about to come up short on your reputation, are you?" she moved her hands to his hips, pulling him right up to her, swaying his hips in time with her own, pressing lightly against him teasingly. Laughing lightly, she pulled away when Roy moved to press harder, licking her lips.

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it...**_

"Damn you, Riza." Roy growled, having taken up as much of the teasing as he could.

_**Get your sexy on**_

Without warning he pulled her at him hard, making her gasp in surprise. Grinding against her, he slid a leg in between her own, sliding his hands up from her waist, to rest at her back. Riza's eyes fluttered in ecstasy and took in a shuddering breath.

He smirked as she arched her back to get closer, biting her lip in anticipation.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other fuckers don't know how to act**_

Roy choked back on a groan as she leaned in, breathing heavily into his ear, then closing in, nibbling on his ear.

"Mhmm, _Roy_."

_**Come let me make up for the things you lack**_

_**Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast**_

Pulling away she turned around, grabbing him from behind her, and pressing her behind against him, rubbing against the leather crotch of his pants.

_**Dirty babe**_

Growling in frustration, he leaned in to kiss her neck, the tight confinements of his pants obstructing his will. A thin line of saliva traced her jawline.

_**You see these shackles **_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

"So, Roy, are you surprised _now_?" she asked, rotating her hips around, making as little friction as possible, and causing more mutters of dissatisfaction from her superior.

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

"Very." replied Roy, as her softness was steadily driving him over to the edge. Her brazen actions were very much welcome yet preplexing, since he hadn't detected a side at all like this from the Lieutenant.

_**Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

"Glad to hear that." she roughly bumped her hips against Roy's, causing the Colonel to let out a grunt in surprise.

"Riza..." he said huskily, turning her around.

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

"Yes, Roy." her voice reflected his own and looked at him, lust evidently clear within her eyes.

"Do you want me?" he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be go..ne wi...th...i...**_

She smiled in reply, and the music was drowned out, her gaze locking with his own, hinting at him.

"I want you." she replied in a sultry tone, her hands cradling his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss...

-

FWHAM.

"Mmmm."

"Sir."

"Mmmm."

"Sir."

"Mm...mm?"

Roy's eye's flickered open, as a loud sound awoke him from his deep slumber. Immediately he could tell that there was something wrong with this picture. There, beside him was his Lieutenant, in full uniform, with a look of disapproval on her face. The woman he was about to kiss. Looking around, he saw the source for the inevitable end to his utterly ludicrous and purely unrealistic dream.

A stack of documents on his desk, a whole half-a-foot of it.

"Honestly, sir, you aren't paying attention." Riza continued in disapproval. "It's only morning, and here you are, dreaming away again."

"...?"

She waited for a reply, but the Colonel looked just as disoriented as when she woke him up. Sighing, she bent down, studying his face for any signs of possible illness.

"Sir, I believe you are fine, but-" the Lieutenant paused, confused. "Are your lips sore?"

Roy shook his head, fighting against his disorientational state. "I believe they're fine, Lieutenant, why?"

"They've been puckered for some time now." Riza turned away as loud chuckling could be heard from within the room. Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery all heard. Half-awake, he knew that the laugh definitely wasn't good.

Ah. He was back, and it apparently all was just a dream. Funny, how cliche.

Still, he couldn't take his mind off of-

...the grinding...

...the temperature...

"Sir, please get on with your work before I resort to other measures." the cocking of a gun resounded in his ears. Deja vu sunk in, again.

Riza's face twisted in ecstasy got him flushed once more. This time, desperate for something to get him back to earth, he called to his subordinate;

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'd like a cup of coffee, if you will?" he quickly said, eager to get these subliminal messages out of his mind, Tempting as they were.

Sending him a perplexed look, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked away, unaware that her walk held an unmistakably feminine sway that the Colonel took notice, and, before he knew it, music filled his ears-

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

-and something stirred down below his loins.

_**Them other boys don't know how to act...**_

"_Immediately_, Lieutenant!"

-

C.A.: Song: Sexyback - Justin Timberlake ( Yes, I know, I know )

Well, this fic has been written by someone who's over 16, and is hoping that those who read it are, or are taking heed to the warning.

First uncouth fic of mine, inspired by a song, and favouritism for a couple. Constructive Critiscm/ Critiscm is allowed, however my own tongue may not contain myself if our views are not shared.


End file.
